


A Birthday To Remember!

by Big_Diesel



Series: The IzuRWBY Collection [7]
Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Comedy, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femdom, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Fantasy, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Threesome - F/F/M, Vanilla, Virgin Midoriya Izuku, Virgin Uraraka Ochako, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: It’s all fun and games until a war brews over love. Blake and Ochako prepare for battle as they want to give Izuku the greatest gift for his eighteenth birthday. However, which gift would Izuku like better? May the battle commence as the dueling girls won’t stop until one of them becomes his. Who will win? {Greenshade vs. IzuOcha}
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Midoriya Izuku, Greenshade - Relationship, Izuocha - Relationship, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako/Blake Belladonna, Uraraka Ochako/Blake Belladonna
Series: The IzuRWBY Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914700
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	A Birthday To Remember!

_**Are you Team Blake (Greenshade) or Team Ochako (IzuOcha)?** _

It was the day before Izuku's eighteenth birthday as he was riding on his hoverboard throughout the neighborhood. The weather forecast called for rain as he could tell by the cloudy atmosphere. It mattered not as he didn't mind the rain. He often imagined himself in a music video riding through the falling water on his hoverboard. In actuality, he got the inspiration from watching a music video of a musician riding his hoverboard in the rain as he dedicated an ode to his love for old school vehicles. He wasn't sure what a slab was, but the way the musician was expressing his love, it must have been a strong fascination.

The almost young adult didn't have anything planned. He was going to be home for the break. His father was home for once and had planned to make a cake to commemorate his eighteen years of existence. His mother was going to surprise him with a custom made custom upon his return to UA High School. He expected his classmates and family members delivering him shoutouts on social media. He wasn't expecting much from his birthday. The emerald-haired teen didn't want much. Just some honey buns, iced tea, and a bowl of his favorite katsudon and that was enough to make him happy.

As he hopped off his hoverboard when arriving at his apartment complex, he was expecting this weekend to be simplistic as the word itself.

Or so he thought.

"Izuku?"

Izuku pressed the button to his floor when hearing the cheery voice of Ochako rushing to his vicinity. The way she sounded as she rushed from around the corner of the pavilion, she was either waiting on him or got the opportunity to intercept with him.

He pressed his back against the wall when seeing the brunette. "Hey, Izuku," she said as she leaned over to catch her breath. "Glad to have caught you while I had time."

Ochako's parents have been keeping her busy. It wasn't long ago when Ochako's family moved to the prefecture. She lived in the neighboring complex a few blocks away. Despite attending the same school and going home together, much of her time was spent on her family's construction business. So, it didn't surprise Izuku whenever Ochako would sneak off any chance she could get to spend time with him.

"What's the sitch," replied Izuku as he grabbed a bottle of water from his backpack. Upon handing it to Ochako, she thanked him as she uncapped the bottle. Hearing the fierce suction of the bottle indicated her thirst. Izuku was grateful to have kept a spare bottle on him.

"Nothing," she replied happily. "Well, I wanted to say, Happy Birthday to you!"

"Thanks, Ochako," said Izuku. He turned when hearing the elevator doors opened. He turned to Ochako. "Wanna come up with me?"

"May I?"

"Sure! Mom made some barley tea and cookies."

Ochako rubbed her stomach. "Mmm! Delicious. Love your mother's cooking."

"She made enough for herself, Dad, you, and my nine stomachs."

"Sounds yummy," said Ochako as she entered the elevator with him. Upon the closing of its doors, Izuku pressed the button to his floor.

Izuku crouched to the ground as he tied his shoe. Ochako pulled out her cell phone as she was looking at herself on her camera app. "Hey, Deku. Do you care for a birthday selfie?"

"Hmm," asked Izuku as he was caught off-guard with her questioning.

"Would you like a birthday selfie to commemorate your eighteen years, silly?" Izuku could feel the hotness of her flushed cheeks. No matter how he looked at it, there wasn't any denying her request. Being around his friend, she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Sure, why not," he responded to Uravity.

Using leftover water to pat his bedhead, he, then, checked himself for any stains on his clothes. Since being back home three days ago, the wrinkled red shirt and crumpled blue jeans have been his attire. At least his underwear was fresh.

He wrapped his arms around Ochako. His shoulder was pressed against her shoulder. Ochako was tickled by the little stubble of his beard. To think that the teen was showing signs of adulthood and she wasn't paying attention. She leaned her head against his chest as she tried to find a good position for the picture.

"Okay," she said. "Peace signs for the camera!" Izuku gave a pleasant smile and shut his eyes as he could never adjust to the flash of the camera. Ochako looked over the picture and was pleased with its results, with the exception of Izuku's refusal to throw peace signs. "Still with the HiiiPower movement?"

"It never left," responded Izuku while placing his hands in his pocket. "Plus, I keep it atypical. Why conform?"

"Whatever floats your boat," she retorted. After typing a caption, she placed it onto social media.

The elevator door opened as Izuku allowed Ochako to lead them to his apartment. Holding his hoverboard and backpack, they make the three hundred steps to his domicile. "I can't believe that you are turning eighteen tomorrow," said Ochako. "You must be excited."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just another day for me. Thanking God to be alive."

She produced Octopus lips. "C'mon, Izuku! _Eighteen!_ The cross into manhood. You can go to drink bars and smoke. You're practically an adult." She gave a sly glare. "Peeking through certain comics behind the counter at the convenient store."

It was met with a scoff. "Faunus, please. What makes you think that is the highlight of being eighteen?"

"Just saying, Izuku," she said melodically. "Crossing into manhood and finally getting your paintbrush dipped." She stuck out her chest. "That is any boy's dream. It's a rite of passage. A birthright."

Izuku shook his head in disagreement. "I'm not any boy. I don't recall having that in my dreams. And besides, _if_ and only _if_ I wanted those comics, I can always go through Minoru." He then clicked his tongue. "Plus, isn't the internet free."

She clicked her tongue. "Just saying. The benefits of being eighteen and all. I won't know what I will do when I turn eighteen in December."

"Probably grab a few girls and sing karaoke," replied Izuku as he finally arrived at his door. "Or maybe go to a host club." He produced a sly grin. "I know how you girls fanboy it during time in the locker room."

She placed her hands on her hips. "And what makes you think we do that?"

"Kaminari is such a tease. He is a bit of a boy but he could use an older woman to tame him," said Izuku mockingly. "I wish Bakugo wasn't such a frilly pomeranian. Cut the attitude and it could work." He put his finger to his lips. "Midoriya is a charmer. Cute in his own way. No, no! Back off him, he's mine!"

Ochako turned red when hearing the words coming from his lips.

Izuku flicked the brunette's forehead. "The same plug that delivers our magazines is the same plug that tells us these stories." He grabbed the keys to unlock the door. "Find a better venue or get Hatsume to install security cameras."

"So he could hack the system?"

"Look, I am trying to be a Pro Hero. Not COINTEL!"

Izuku and Ochako were welcomed with the scent of pumpkin spice. Izuku could tell that his mother was experimenting with candle waxers. Seeing the missing shoes at the door, he knew that his parents weren't home. "Hmm! They didn't say that they were heading out. Probably urgent or something."

"They're adults. They don't always have to tell you anything," said Ochako as she took off her shoes.

"Yeah, you're right," said Izuku.

"That means more cookies for us," replied Ochako.

The teens entered the living room and headed for the kitchen.

"Want to grab plates and head to my room," asked Izuku.

"Certainly! Plus, I got some basement tapes from My Morning Jacket that I borrowed from Momo," answered Ochako.

"Cool! Did you bring…."

"Blank tapes? You know it!"

"You're a keeper!"

"Does that mean we can get married?"

Izuku slapped Ochako's shoulder. "You're a card, Uraraka!"

"I don't recall being _Phase 10_ or _Uno_."

"Sweet! If you were, we wouldn't be friends." He cracked his knuckles. "Rikidou and Satou are still begging for my forgiveness." He whistled loudly. "Wanna skip me and do that plus four card. Those are fighting words!"

"Hey, Deku, are you expecting company?"

Upon observation, he saw that there were boxes on the table. All had the label from a catering company. There were enough boxes to make a feast. Not questioning his mother as she was a woman with the love of culinary delights but that was enough food to hold them down for at least two weeks. Was his mother planning to have a dinner party or a tea party with the housewives again?

Scratching under his chin, he answered, "Not to my knowledge. You know Mom always throws parties for the housewives. And since my father is back, probably entertaining guests." He made gagging noises.

"You're always more than welcome to stay with me if that happens."

"As long as your dad doesn't choke me out like last time, then it's fine."

Ochako began chuckling while wiping a tear from her eye. "Now, you're a card, Midoriya."

Izuku's face was unmoved, remaining flat. "No, I am serious. Your father is crazy. He _loves_ his daughter very much. Very, very protective."

She sighed heavily as she pushed him against the wall. "Just so you know, Mr. Funny Man, I can do and make my own choices." She took the plate of cookies and headed for his room.

There was no denying about Uraraka's free spirit. That was probably the strongest reason why he enjoyed being around her. Since their first greeting at UA High, she literally picked him up off his feet. A bit shy to other girls, she was one of the couple he could be himself around. She was a woman's woman, a knightess, and overall, a charming woman.

_**About a half hour later….** _

Izuku was on his computer as he was uploading My Morning Jacket. Ochako was lying in his bed as she was munching on his mother's cookies. Silence filled the room as she was perusing her cell phone and he was looking at other tabs while his music was being added.

"So, Izuku," she broke the silence. "Any birthday plans?"

Izuku didn't plan on anything. Shouto was spending time with his mother at the rehabilitation center. Katsuki remained at UA High conducting community service after an incident with the girls locker room and the use of his quirk. Tenya was tending to his older brother. Aside from that, his palm pilot showcased nothing on the tab.

"Spending time with parents." He turned to Ochako. "And you, of course! I was thinking after the usual birthday dinner with Mom and Dad, we can go to the arcade and sing karaoke."

Ochako turned over to her side to face Izuku. "No offense, Izuku! That sounds a bit _childish_!"

"Childish," retorted Izuku.

"Tomorrow is your eighteenth birthday. _Eighteen_ ," exclaimed Ochako. "We can go clubbing! We can go drinking at the bar." She produced a smile. "I know a girl that can get us free drinks and won't check ID."

"Ochako! We didn't even go to the teen clubs out here. What makes this different?"

"My point is, Izuku, is that you have full court advantage."

"Full court advantage?"

Ochako lowered her head, feeling that he wasn't comprehending her. She sat up on the bed. "You get one chance to make this day special. Any moment after that doesn't count. So, I am going to help you make this eighteenth birthday the most special day ever."

"Special? I am flattered, Ochako, but what's wrong with keeping it simple?"

"Izuku, work with me." She clenched her fist. "You get one chance and let's make it special."

"We're kids. Broke high school kids at that. All I literally have is a dollar and a dream," replied Izuku as he patted his pockets. "And probably some pocket lint."

"Please, Izuku! I think it is my duty as your friend to make this day special." She put her hands in a praying position. "Can you honor this request...for me?"

Izuku was surprised at how passionate Ochako was about his day. He turned his chair around to face her. "And what do you suggest on making this day special."

She pursed her lip, creating a pregnant silence. "Um, for starters." She observed the bedroom momentarily while Izuku watched her. He cracked his knuckles once more before she broke the silence. "For starters, have you ever been kissed?"

He was a bit startled as he was red in the face. He looked onto his lap. "Technically, yes," replied Izuku as his voice became high-pitched.

She clicked her tongue. "Toga, Auntie Mitsuki, and your mother doesn't count." She narrowed her eyes. "Definitely _not_ Toga!"

"We lapped lips," said Izuku defensively. "In a way, that is a kiss."

"Didn't think a kiss came with a stab to the hand," said Ochako. "Besides, it doesn't count!" She crossed her arms. "It doesn't count! And neither does forehead kisses or cheek kisses from your mother and auntie, okay?"

"Then, no," responded Izuku.

She crossed her legs while putting her finger to her lip. Izuku couldn't help notice Ochako's outfit. It was simple - white blouse with a blue skirt and leggings. Her leggings looked soft like silk, or at least that was what he thought. She broke the silence once again, which made Izuku leave his thoughts.

Her lips quivered. He noticed that her hands were shaking and her knees were touching each other, indicating the nervousness of the brunette. "If you don't mind, Izuku, and you can say no. May I kiss you?"

His eyes became wide as saucers when hearing those words evacuate her lips. Before he could respond, she interjected. "As a birthday present," she said. "A rite of passage to cross off the list."

Izuku's stomach began churning. He couldn't help noticing that Ochako was sporting black lipstick. It had quite an appeal on her. A presence of honeydew was lingering onto her clothes. Was she sporting perfume? "As a birthday present," he reiterated to the brunette.

"As a favor to knock it off your list," she replied. "As a rite of passage. A stepping stone into adulthood." She placed her hand into a praying position. "You can say no, if you want. I was just putting it out there."

"I appreciate the gesture," said Izuku. "But isn't a kiss meant for someone _special_?"

She bowed apologetically. "Sorry for even bringing it up!"

"Ochako?"

She began stammering, holding onto the ends of her blouse. "Forget what I've said. Damn, Ochako! Why did you even bring it up?"

A bit of guilt consumed his mind. He was trying to question Ochako but surprised by her request. He did find Uravity cute. She was modest, helpful, cheerful, understanding, and compassionate. Honestly, she was great girlfriend material.

He held onto the end of his shirt. "Listen," he said nervously. "If...if...if that is what you wa-wa-want." He felt the rattle in his throat. "Th-th-then I don't m-m-m-mind honoring your request."

"You don't mind?"

"It is my birthday and wh-who am I to r-r-r-refuse a g-g-g-g-gift?"

Izuku stood up from his chair. He took slow steps to approach Ochako. He then sat beside her on his bed. To think the very place he slept was feeling like foreign territory. He wasn't going to debate or deter from it. He decided not to overthink. He placed his hand on her cheek, stroking it affectionately. "Ochako-" She stopped him by placing her finger onto his lips.

"Don't talk. Just kiss me!"

Izuku watched her eyes closed shut. Izuku took hold of her chin. Izuku closed his eyes as his lips mashed with her lips. It tasted of his mother's cookies as the duo shared their first kiss.

Ochako deepened the kiss by opening her mouth, inviting Izuku's tongue to join her tongue. She caressed his cheeks, wanting to touch every fiber of his skin.

The duo broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between the pair.

"Thanks for the early birthday present," he said to her as he caught his breath.

"Wow, Izuku! Your lips were amazing," she said in bewilderment. "Now these lips belong to you." Ochako took hold of Izuku's face. She came forward and meshed her lips again with his. She bathed in the musk of manhood as she wanted more. She didn't have enough. That one kiss wasn't enough to quench her thirst.

Izuku gently wrapped his hands at her hips. His digits spread onto her skirt. Instincts were telling him what his ancestors before would do. However, his brain granted him judgment to not go that far. Light gentle moans were coming from her mouth in between kisses.

"Izuku?"

"Ochako?"

He affectionately stroked her cheeks once more as his brain was going into overdrive. He pushed Ochako onto his bed. He positioned himself on top of her. Ochako wasn't scared. She didn't appear nervous. Her lips were pursed. Her eyes were closed. Her body relaxed, allowing Izuku to do as he would.

His chest was pressed against hers. Labored breathing filled the room as the duo continued kissing. They took turns exchanging tongues. Ochako was rubbing his back sensationally. Izuku could feel his dick stirring against his pants. He began to notice how often he would buck his hips onto the clothed Ochako.

"Izuku," said Ochako. "I have another request for you."

"What is it," asked Izuku.

"I kind of wanted to wait until December," she said, "but, I wouldn't mind giving you this gift a bit early." She turned to the nightstand next to the bed. "Do you carry protection?"

Izuku bit his lip as his heart began to swell. A kiss was one thing, but was he skipping a few chapters before going for a home run?

"Well...well...I...I…"

Before Izuku could answer, the sound of his bedroom door opened.

" _Oi, Izuku! Happy Early Birthday!"_

Izuku lost his breath when recognizing the deep womanly voice. Immediately, he pulled himself off of Ochako and fell backward to the floor. In the midst of the confusion, the sound of footsteps drew closer.

"Oum, Deku! Even out here you are such a klutz!"

Izuku's eyes were fixated on the amber-eyed, black-bowed wearing Faunus as she was standing over him. "Blake onee-chan?! Aneki?!"

"In the flesh and in the fur," she giggled as she bawled her hand into a fist. "Like nyaa!" The Faunus winked at the startled Izuku as he remained lying on the floor.

The Shadowcat always knew when to purr and to stir without warning. A longtime friend since as far back as he could remember, his mother and her mother were childhood friends. Blake's mother, or Auntie Kali, befriended Izuku's mother after leaving Menagerie to study abroad in Japan. After returning home, she and Izuku's mother kept a close connection with each other. Thus having a connection, as well as a relationship with the Faunus.

Blake Belladonna, his onee-chan.

She released a chuckle. "Boy, if Auntie and Uncle saw this, then you would be so dead." She licked her lips when see a startled Ochako straightening out her clothing. "Seems like I interrupted your early birthday gift." She bowed apologetically. "Please accept my apologies, Ochako."

The brunette turned beet red as she immediately jumped out of the bed. "I got to go!" She grabbed her purse and brushed past the snickering Faunus. "I will call you later, Izuku."

Blake continued watching Ochako as she made her way out of the bedroom. She kept her eyes at the hallway before hearing the door shut. Once knowing Ochako was gone, she turned back to Izuku.

"Nice job getting to first base, Izuku," she told him as she snickered "I knew that your shyness would break at some point."

Izuku didn't answer. He was surprised by Blake's sudden appearance. Wiping lipstick off his face, he sat on the bed. "Aneki? What...what...what are you doing here?"

She nudged her bare foot on his forehead. "Is that how you address your big sister, hmm?"

Izuku felt her wiggling toes onto his forehead as he tried removing them. "No, Aneki. I mean. Well, nevermind."

The Faunus shrugged her shoulders as she sat at his computer chair. "Nice to see you, too, Deku," she said. "No hug?! No high five?" She produced a Cheshire cat grin. "Not even a peck on the cheek?"

"No," he interjected. "I wasn't expecting you here is all. I thought you were spending your break with Ruby, Yang, and Weiss at Jaune's sister, Saphron's house."

She took a random magazine and began turning the pages. "That was the story I wanted you to believe. Auntie and Uncle wanted to surprise you since we haven't seen each other in awhile. I miss my little cinnamon roll."

Pretending that he didn't hear his embarrassing nickname, he was helped up by Blake. As he was standing, he looked at the hallway. "Where are Mom and Dad anyway?"

"Having dinner with my parents," answered Blake. "Didn't you get my text?" She began making kissing noises. "Or were you too busy trying to make cells with Ochako?"

A groaning noise was produced from his throat. She tossed the magazine at him. "Just kidding, Izuku." She clicked her tongue. "Learn how to have a little fun. Yet again, I don't think I have to explain that."

"Just don't tell Mom or Dad, please," he asked pleadingly while he sat on the bed. "Mom worries about me to the point it is nerve-wracking and I am not in the mood for Dad's lectures."

Blake looked at Izuku. "Alright, Izuku. I won't tell Auntie or Uncle." Izuku lowered his head. Hasn't even been a few minutes since her arrival and he could tell by her tone of voice where it was leading. "What's the catch," asked Izuku.

Blake raised her eyebrow when hearing Izuku's nervous tone, which in a way, she found cute. "Oh, Izuku! Perish the thought. I am just grateful to make this surprise visit to see my otouto!"

Izuku didn't buy it. Whenever the Faunus makes her presence in the household, her reign begins. At twenty years old, she was taking private lessons as her days of being a huntress were steadily approaching. She was tactful, witty, crafty, and has a style that could move anyone and with ease. However, when being around Izuku, she was the typical everyday older sister playing the role of a tease.

Or whatever word a person could describe a bully.

"Well, since we are on the subject of _catching_ , you still have that limited edition of _Assassination Classroom's_ first volume?"

He took sharp breaths. She would aim for the one item that was practically a piece of his heart. "Yes?"

"I am missing that series in my collection and since we are making arrangements and deals, you wouldn't mind donating that manga to me, would you?" She placed her hands in a praying position as she winked. "It's for a good cause."

"More like _cost_ ," he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

The black-haired Faunus kept her eyes shut as she smiled. Her fists were wrapped. "What was that again, otouto?"

Nervously, he replied. "Nothing! Nothing!"

"Good," she said.

She hit him anyway. "Ouch!"

_**About an hour later….** _

It never took long for Blake to make herself at home. Lounging on the couch, watching television, munching on his honey buns and drinking his iced tea as he played the role of 'host.'

Host was the best suitable word for what he really was, a gofer.

The sound of laughter filled the living room as Blake was watching _Ugly Americans_ that she picked from the DVD collection at his entertainment center. It wasn't long ago when he had to set up the television, get her drinks and snacks, and grab a box fan to keep cool from the summer heat.

Izuku reached for the can of soda from the refrigerator before grabbing the popcorn from the microwave.

"Hey, Icchan! What's taking you so long?"

The role from dominant older sister to concerning older sister was amazing, thought Izuku as he joined her on the couch. Earlier, he was her servant and now, he was her little brother.

Blake put the DVD on pause as she turned to Izuku. "At ease. I am done asking for things." She winked. "For now." She grabbed a blanket next to the couch.

"I wanted us to get comfy while watching the movie," said Blake. "I didn't want us to get _too_ cold."

"Sweet," responded Izuku. Although there was doubt in his tone. Izuku was grateful that she covered them with a blanket. He still tried to keep his distance.

Despite his somewhat annoyance of her, she was still a beautiful woman.

And growing up as a child, his first crush.

"Talk to Mom and Dad earlier," said Blake as she pressed the DVD button to play. "They are taking Auntie and Uncle to an opera tonight. So, they won't be back until late. I can order pizza."

"That's cool."

"Do you have any money?"

"Same old Blake," said Izuku as he chuckled. "Never changes."

"And you love me for it," retorted Blake.

_**Another hour and a half later….** _

It didn't take much for Izuku to relax while they were watching television. Blake kept her distance and only chimed in when there were scenes that she enjoyed, particularly the scene when Callie was suffering from PMS and was using her off-again/on-again boyfriend, Mark, as the target of her stress.

As they munched on pizza, it was a Saturday that he didn't expect, but he wasn't going to argue about it.

He looked at the window. Rain was in the forecast. The room went from light to dark, only the television screen lighting between the pair. Blake had her knees to her chest, drinking a can of soda or eating her pizza. Izuku crossed his legs, getting himself adjusted.

Blake tapped his shoulders. "You're getting quiet on me. What's the matter? A bit peeved for blocking your rooster?"

"For the last time, Blake," retorted Izuku in a groaning manner. "She was giving me a kiss as a birthday present." He crossed his arms. " _A_ birthday present. So, it doesn't count. It doesn't count!"

Blake pursed her lips. "If that doesn't count, then my nights fooling with my teammates was nothing more than experimentation."

He didn't want to further elaborate on the bicuriosity bohemian he knew as his older sister. While reaching for another slice of pizza, he turned to see Blake reaching for something. "Since you are doing early birthday presents, here you go."

Izuku saw it was a small black envelope.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted so I did what anybody does, a gift card."

Izuku opened the envelope and saw that it was a $150 gift card to Barnes & Noble.

"I know you love reading manga and collecting action figures," she told him, "it was the least that I can do. If I could give more, then I could." She blew through her nose. "I am learning not to rely on my parents too much for money."

"You decided to work," asked Izuku.

"Yes," she answered as she flicked his forehead. "I work!" She hit her chest. "I am not only a political activist and fellow huntress, I do contribute to society."

"Does Ghira Belladonna's name written on that check," he asked slyly.

She flicked his forehead again. "A job is a job. Rather be for Daddy than for the Schnee Dust Company." She turned to him. "Don't tell Weiss I said that."

"Tell her what?"

"Thanks!"

Izuku nodded as he placed the gift card on the end table. "Thanks, Blake. For the gift, I mean."

"Don't mention it, kiddo!"

Izuku nodded quietly before turning his head to watch the show.

"Izuku?"

"Yeah, Blake," asked Izuku.

"Is that what she wanted to give you?"

Izuku cleared his throat. "What?"

"Ochako," she retorted. "That was what she gave you for your birthday? A kiss?"

"Yeah," answered Izuku. "She said that it was a rite of passage. Something to cross off my list for adulthood."

She finished off the rest of her soda before placing it on the end table beside her. "Is that so?"

Izuku scratched under his arm. "Yeah. Nothing more, I guess."

"So, what was that when I saw you on top of her?"

Izuku bit his tongue when easily forgetting the chain of events occurring on his bed. Admittedly, it was hormones. Yet again, were they his true feelings? He didn't want to say that he didn't find Ochako unattractive. She was a beauty, a gem. Anyone dating her should call it a blessing.

_Wow, Izuku! Your lips were amazing!_

_Now these lips belong to you._

_I kind of wanted to wait until December, but I wouldn't mind giving you this gift a bit early._

_Do you carry protection?_

"I don't know," replied Izuku.

"Hmm," said Blake. "So, you two aren't a couple?"

"Well, no!"

"Just a kiss as a birthday gift. Is that right?"

"Yeah, Blake," he said worriedly. "Where are you going with this? This is certainly not like you to even pester with this."

The phone interrupted their moment. Izuku went to the phone. He saw that it was Ochako. He excused himself as he got up from the couch. "Hey, Blake. Ochako's calling. Be back in a sec."

He felt the cool air touching his body. As he entered the bedroom, a firm hand gripped his wrist.

It was the Faunus that came from behind. She held him tightly, pressing her head to his back.

"Blake onee-chan?"

"Don't take the call," she said to him. "Don't answer it."

"What are you talking about? It's just Ochako."

The Faunus swallowed the lump in her throat. She moved closer to Izuku. She took her hands to touch his face. He could smell her breath. "Izuku!" She turned Izuku around, pressing him to the door. She took the phone away from him and placed it in her pocket. She used her hands to intertwine with his, extending it into the air.

Izuku felt the soft, wet pressure of her lips pressing against his. She let out a small and content sigh.

"Blake, what are you doing?"

She wouldn't give him another opportunity to speak. The Faunus locked lips with him once again. He felt the roughness of her tongue prying itself into his. He didn't resist, accepting it with open arms. As she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, he could feel the intensity of the kiss. It lapped at his own, reaching all over the inside of his mouth. Izuku made a pathetic involuntary sound, thinking the sensation felt alien, both gross and interesting. Her head was tilted sideways, small moans coming through her nose and rushing past his cheek right to his ear. He didn't know when, or what made him do it, but soon he was moving his own tongue into her mouth as well.

Then he felt her move away, and their mouths separated with a tiny smack of moisture.

The phone continued to ring until it stopped.

"I now think I want to give you something better than some pesky gift card," said Blake as she wiped the moisture from her lips. "Something that can create precious memories between us, Icchan. More than our sibling relationship." She slightly moved Izuku away as she opened the door to his room.

"I actually wanted to wait until you were officially eighteen, but I think I want to do this now," she told him. She pecked him on the cheek before pushing him to the bed. Izuku was taken off guard as he saw her closing the door, locking it in the process.

Izuku stared blankly as the Faunus took off her bow, showcasing her cute ears.

"I want to give you something better than just books and comics," said Blake.

"Blake, I am fine with whatever you give me," said Izuku. "You don't have…" He was cut off when her leather half-cut blouse was tossed in his face. He smelled the sweet scent of lilac before removing the blouse. Her luscious breasts were barely contained in its black bra that she was removing.

"That's the thing, Izuku. _I_ want to give you something that you could never forget," she said seriously as she lowered her pants. Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat when seeing her body. He admitted to himself that Blake had a sexy body. He liked how her nipples were protruding against her bra. He liked how her pussy was smoothly lined against her panties. Having those lecherous thoughts confirmed his arousal.

"I like you, Izuku. I like you a lot," she said as she covered herself. He concluded that she was caught in the moment, thus being embarrassed. "So, for your birthday, I offer myself to you. You are free to do whatever you want to my body. I am yours."

Izuku was feeling goosebumps as she finally removed the final articles of clothing. Izuku paused, seeing the grandeur of pure, naked flesh. He was still apprehensive. Her body was a temple. Why should he be worthy of it? Especially with his conflicting feelings with Ochako.

He held onto the end of his shirt. "Listen," he said nervously. "If...if...if that is what you wa-wa-want." He felt the rattle in his throat. "Th-th-then I don't m-m-m-mind honoring your request."

"You don't mind?"

"It is my birthday and wh-who am I to r-r-r-refuse a g-g-g-g-gift?"

"I am your birthday gift and you can do what you want to," she said as she extended her arms. "I am all yours!"

"Can I kiss you, Blake?"

"Yes, you may."

"Can I touch you?"

"Yes, Izuku!"

"Can I take the lead?"

"Yes, my love! Claim me!"

_**Meanwhile….** _

Ochako lied in bed silently as she clutched her cell phone where her heart resided. Unbeknownst to Izuku, her wallpaper was now a picture of them for his birthday selfie. She gnashed her teeth as she felt she didn't have the guts to confess her feelings when she had the chance.

Especially when she got knowledge of that _Faunus_ was heading back into town.

She was the one that discovered the note on the counter in Izuku's kitchen. Auntie Inko and Uncle Hisashi were terrible at keeping secrets.

_Hey, Icchan! Going to the airport to bring you a surprise guest for your birthday. It will be a purr-fect week to remember!_

She turned over and buried her head into her pillow. To think that that bitch Blake was probably taking the opportunity to have Izuku. It wasn't to anyone's surprise of the rivalry between Ochako Uraraka and Blake Belladonna when fighting for his affection.

It wasn't a secret that there was bad blood between the two.

Unknown to Izuku, but certainly around the others.

_I will not let down without a fight! No matter what happens, Izuku will be MY man. I will make sure that his birthday WILL be a night to remember!_

_**To be continued….** _


End file.
